Sapphire, Bumi, Lu Ten, Tenzin and Kya, children of Katara
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Katara has five children: two with Zuko, two with Aang and she doesn't know who of those two is father of her youngest child. Four out of five children grew up without a mother and one without a father. As teens, they want some answers, but when their parents refuse to give them ones they decide to do it themselves, will they meet each other and find out the truth? Zutara Kataang
1. Children of Katara

Sapphire, Princess of The Fire Nation, first child of Fire Lord Zuko, woke up at the sunrise. 16 years-old girl rubbed her eyes with her hands and took a deep breath. She got out of her huge bed and looked through the window. The sky was kinda pink and red, sun was soon to rise. She had one hour before her maids would actually come to wake her up. She sighed, she had that dream again. In last ten years she would always have the same dream once a year. She hated when that would happen, she told her father the first time that happened and he seemed shocked when she described woman she dreamed about. The dream would always be the very similar: she was standing alone in the darkness, she could never see anything. Suddenly, a woman would appear before her. The woman had dark skin and brown hair, just like Sapphire's younger brother Lu Ten. But for a difference from her brother, woman had big, sad blue eyes. Sapphire herself never had most usual eyes, all people of her nation had small golden eyes. Although her eyes were gold like her father's they were huge and baby-like. The woman from her dream had another similarity with Sapphire - she was always wearing Water Tribe necklace around her neck made out of blue stone. Sapphire knew that those kind of necklaces are sign of engagement in The Water Tribes. But what bothered her was that the necklace was exactly same as hers. Not that Sapphire was engaged, that was the only thing left to her from her mother.

Her mother abandoned her and her brother when Sapphire was four and Lu Ten was two. She didn't remember her very well. But, she knows that she wasn't here on her 1st birthday, she knows that she wasn't here on Lu Ten's 1st birthday either. She knows that her mother was traveling a lot, she left Fire Nation when Sapphire was three or four months old, then came after about year and a half and got pregnant with Lu Ten. She remembers her mother's growing belly. Lu Ten was born two months after Sapphire's 2nd birthday, then her mother left three months after Lu Ten's birth, so she was with Sapphire for a year. Last time she saw her was when she was almost four, her mother came, stayed for a few days and then just vanished. But why? She knows that she was in Fire Nation during her pregnancy with Sapphire and then three months after, and then stayed also a year when she was pregnant with Lu Ten. But last time, she stayed just for few days. Why? Was is because she wasn't pregnant again and had no reason to stay?

Sapphire looked like her father, pale skin, black hair, golden eyes (big like her mother's). Sapphire herself was a firebender, but, she was also a waterbender. That is last similarity she had with the woman from her dream - waterbending. Her moves were always so elegant and beautiful. Sapphire was almost firebending master, but she wanted to learn waterbending so badly... Her father knew about that ability, of course, and didn't forbid her to practise, but she never seemed to learn it so well. There was no waterbenders in The Fire Nation and she had to teach herself.

She knew that the woman from her dream was her mother, no question. She had her necklace, her bending, her brother's hair and skin. She didn't even know her name. She always wondered what was she alike, was she loving and caring? Was she cold and heartless? Why did she leave her father? She remembers the times when she was very young and her father was happy. Every time that woman visited, which is two times after Sapphire's birth, he would be the most happy. He would be smiling all time and she remembers him kissing her. During her childhood, she could sometimes see Fire Lord just staring out the window, hoping that his love will return. But she never did. Why were three of them worth leaving?

* * *

Bumi, firstborn son of The Avatar Aang, just returned home from whole night spent in the forest. 15 years-old boy was exhausted, he was out in the haunt whole night, because it's the only time he can eat some meat. When the sun started raising, he knew he had to go back home, to East Air Temple. Here he lived with his father- Avatar Aang, younger brother Tenzin and a lot of non-bending monks. His brother and father were only airbenders here, and in the whole world. So he could sometimes feel a bit jealousy towards Tenzin, but he loved his little brother.

Sky was already blue and when he quietly sneaked in his bedroom. He was sure that no one of the monks saw him. His room was simple, like everyone else's here. Whenever he came home in the morning he could never sleep, and he was always thinking about his mother. He really didn't know why. He likes to think that his mother loved to eat meat as much as he does. He likes to think that when Aang would practise bending with Tenzin his mother would do something funny with him. He knows she left off to travel when he was few months old and came back about a year after. Then she was here when she was pregnant with Tenzin and then left forever after few months. He sometimes wondered was he a problem. Was is because he wasn't bender? He was only three years old when he saw her last time. But sometimes he wondered was his father a problem? But he would always dismiss that idea, his father was his own person idol to him, no matter that he sometimes spends more time with Tenzin. His brother and his father were his only family and he wouldn't change them for everything.

* * *

Lu Ten, Prince of The Fire Nation, firstborn son of Fire Lord Zuko, closed the big doors of his bedroom quietly after his big sister left. 14 years-old boy sighed. He loved his sister a lot, she was the only person whom he really could talk to about everything. But this time was the opposite, she came to his room so early in the morning. She told him that she had dream about their mother again. He looked at himself in the huge mirror. He put his brown hair up in the ponytail and put a Crown of Fire Nation Prince on it (can you imagine little Zuko with his ponytail? so cute lol). He was always different from the rest of his nation. With his dark skin, of course there were brown-haired people in Fire Nation but his father's hair was black, so his hair was a proof that he is more like his mother. Although everyone talks everyday how he has his father's bad temper. What he liked the most about his looks were his eyes, so gold and small, like any other Fire Nation citizen's. Also, he wouldn't change anything for his bending. He was a firebender. His eyes and bending were proof that he really is his father's son. Although Zuko would always tell him that he loves him just the way he is and smile. It was rare to see Fire Lord Zuko smiling, Sapphire told him that she remembers when he was still in their mother's belly and when he was born, father was happiest man alive. He doesn't remember her at all, he knows that she left few months after his birth and then came back for about a year and stayed for few days.

He didn't think of her often, but he knows Sapphire did. She cherished that stupid necklace that mother gave her like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Lu Ten really didn't know why Sapphire liked that stupid peace of stone, she has bunch of other jewelry but this one was special. He didn't know why she wanted something from a woman who abandoned her.

* * *

Tenzin, first and only airbending son of Avatar Aang looked out through the window of his room in The East Air Temple. 13 years-old boy watched his older brother Bumi climbing up the rocks to sneak back in the temple. He knew about Bumi's secret, and he swore to never tell their father that his brother eats meat, although he disliked the meat himself. Tenzin had a happy childhood, or at least happy as it could be when your mother leaves you when you are a still an infant and never comes back. But he was raised with monks, so it wasn't so weird to him that he didn't have a mother. No one of the other children living here hadn't. They were all non-benders and his father was learning them how the meditate and similar.

Tenzin was very fond of his father. Tenzin swore to himself when he was six that when he grows up he will be just like his father. He was pretty good at his airbending, and his father would often praise him. He asked only once about his mother and Avatar told him that he shouldn't worry about things like and that it is not important for him to know her. So Tenzin never asked again.

* * *

Kya, daughter of Katara of The Southern Water, came out of their huge igloo in her soft, purple coat. 12 years-old girl frowned when she saw that the snowman she made yesterday was ruined, like someone ran over it. But she didn't mind it, she took her right glove off and bent snow back up in the two balls, one on the other. She smiled at her good work. Although she was only twelve, she was excellent at waterbendig. Her mother started training her when she was only three, so she had practised for almost ten years now.

There were waterbenders at The South Pole, but not so many of them. Kya was born in the time of change, few years after the big war was over and she could see everyday how tribe-men were building ice palaces. There was about other ten waterbending children at the tribe now, but they weren't nearly as good as Kya. They weren't much of a challenge. Kya was living with her mother Katara, grandfather Hakoda, great-grandmother Kanna and great-grandfather Pakku. It wasn't so weird to have great-grandparents, since that the women in The Water Tribe give birth when they are around twenty. So Kanna and Pakku were about seventies now. She also has an uncle Sokka and aunt Suki at The Kyoshi Island. There are something like chiefs there, like her grandfather is here.

Her mother, Katara of The Southern Water Tribe, was a calm woman, caring woman, loving woman. She would always help anyone no matter were they her family or strangers. She also had healing lessons to teach women in the tribe how to heal, including Kya. At first Kya didn't like the idea of healing, she liked to fight a lot more. But her mother insisted and said that it would be very useful. And Kya didn't want to make her mother sad, she hated when she was sad. Hakoda and Kanna used to tell her stories that Katara was once full of fire. Crazy, ha? Saying that waterbender has fire within themselves. They would also say that she was wide-mouthed, stubborn and easily pissed just few years before Kya's birth. She couldn't imagine that warm and caring woman being stubborn and aggressive.

Kya can't remember a time when Katara was using waterbending for a fight unless she was showing it to her. She was using it mostly for healing and cooking. Kya's life was good, but there was always one thing missing - father.

What do you think of characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review. :)


	2. Katara's story

Katara came out of their huge igloo to find her daughter practicing her waterbending. She was so proud of Kya, she was an excellent bender, I guess she shouldn't be surprised; she became master when she was fourteen. But difference about her and Kya's waterbending is that Kya was trained by master since she was little. Katara watched as her daughter made a perfect and elegant water whip. That reminded her of her other daughter, Sapphire. She sighed and looked down sadly at the thought of little girl she left before she was even fully four. She thought of her often, like is Zuko taking care of her? Does she get along with Lu Ten? Is she good princess and loved by her nation? How does she look like? Does she know some waterbending moves? What about firebending, is she a master? Is she in love? Is it too big pressure for her to be a princess? But Katara had no right to think about her, she left her.

She thought about when her life went wrong. Two years after the war she and Aang were dating and started living together. She was sixteen and he was fourteen then, there was plenty of time to think about marriage and children. Few months later she thought she needed a little break and she found it in Fire Nation. That was her biggest mistake, when she came there she lied in bed with Fire Lord Zuko, she let him take advantage of her when she had a fight with Aang and she let him take her virginity. Her innocence. She felt like a whore, she let her best friend take her first time, she was ashamed. Who would want to have her as a wife now? But it wasn't Zuko's fault. She let him do all of that. The worst part was that she started have some feelings for him, she couldn't explain them. Was that attraction? Lust? Desire? Love? As everyday was passing, she was more and more sure that she loved Zuko. He was so good towards her and treated her like a princess. He confessed to her that he loves her since that Agni Kai. And then she realized, she loved him too. But, few weeks later doctor told her she was pregnant. That was huge shock, but it wasn't unusual for water tribe women to have a baby around her age. She knew she had to stay here now, she can't go back to Air Temple to Aang. During her pregnancy, she spent all the time with Zuko. That was one of best periods in her life. When Sapphire was three months old, Zuko and Katara brought her the healer who told them that she was both firebender and waterbender. Katara already heard of this, it's rare, but it can happen. Sadly, she couldn't stay there anymore, she couldn't be still lying to Aang about her 'long spiritual journey'. She told Zuko that she has a lot of duties in Southern Water Tribe and that she has to go. So she left daughter in her lover's care.

When she returned to East Air Temple, Aang insisted to restore the airbenders. She was uncomfortable with subject, but he was The Avatar and he was right. So she became pregnant again. She would often write letters to Zuko, asking about their daughter and saying that there is a huge mess at the Southern Water Tribe and that she can't visit anytime soon. He would always tell her that he understands and that she can come whenever she wants. She hated when she had to lie to him. It hurt her heart when she would read that he misses her, maybe because she was missing him too. Then she gave birth to Bumi, who was non-bender. Although Aang seemed happy she knew he was disappointed. He insisted for her to become pregnant again, which leaded to huge argument. She left after that.

And she came back in Fire Lord's arms. Zuko didn't know that Aang and Katara were together, which eased him to take Katara over and over again. When she was back with him, Katara realized that she truly did love him. Of course that she was sad that she left Bumi after only two months, she was happy to see Sapphire again. Her little girl could already walk and she already said her first word - Daddy. Katara's feelings took control over her mind and she slept with Zuko a lot. So she was now eighteen and pregnant with her third child. She wrote a letter to Aang saying that she has to take care for a small village in the Fire Nation, that people there live poor and that they need her help. Aang wrote her back that he understands since he has duties himself. Soon she gave birth to Lu Ten. He is the first one of her children to have her skin color since Sapphire and Bumi looked like Zuko and Aang. Okay, Bumi had brown hair, well Katara had brown hair and Aang had brown beard. Aang was growing impatient and Katara told Zuko that there is a huge mess at the Northern Water Tribe and that they need her help.

When Katara came back to Aang, after not seeing him for a year, he insisted on his little airbender. This was her duty and she knew Aang needs airbender and that he doesn't want it with any other woman. So nine months later she got her fourth baby - Tenzin. And he was the airbender, Aang was satisfied. But Katara was missing Zuko and her other children so badly. But she loved all of her children equally. When her little Tenzin was few months old she said she will go on a short journey and be back in few weeks. But she came to Zuko of course. But now she had a huge problem - she was with Zuko when she came and with Aang just about week before. And she was pregnant again.

Katara knew that she had to tell the truth, but it means choosing, and she couldn't choose between Aang and Zuko. So she left, to get away from them both. She prayed Tui and La that her child will be like her. And her wish came truth, Kya looked exactly like her and was a waterbender.

So that is how Katara got herself in the situation she is in today. Love towards two men. But there was another problem - the only person she told this about was Suki, her sister-in-law. No one else knew. Since Sapphire, she wasn't contacting with her family. And then, five years after not seeing she just showed up at the South Pole with baby in her arms, refusing to tell who the father is. Her new beginning were hard, she was a single mother at the age of twenty. Her family was rough with her at the start, especially her father. But they couldn't not love Kya. Katara was now thirty-two, she was a grown woman, but she still lived with her family.

"Katara?" Her father's voice woke her up from her thought. Hakoda of The Southern Water Tribe was already in his fifties, but he was holding up just fine. He could still do all the jobs he did when he was twenty. And he was still a great chief. "You've been just standing here for a few minutes. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." Katara said. "I'm just thinking, that's all." She gazed back to her daughter, who was still training few meters away from them.

"Kya is and excellent bender." Hakoda said. "Your mom would adore her."

"I know she would." Katara responded, thinking would her mother adore her other daughter as well. Although she can bend fire and not just water and looks like a Fire Lord. But deep down Katara somehow knew that by personality Sapphire was just like her - warm and caring. She just had that feeling.

"Your brother and Suki will be visiting soon."

"Great." Katara gave him a weak smile. Before, she and Sokka were so close, and now she barely had a contact with him. Since leaving her four children, she was never the same, she lost her fire. She was now always so calm and careful. There was nothing left of that big-mouthed stubborn girl. Now this was only a shadow of a broken woman.

"Mom!" Kya yelled and ran to her mother and grandpa. "Did you see it? My water whip!?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. It was great." Katara said and gave her a smile, although she didn't see the water whip she was sure it was good. "You just have to continue doing like that and you will be master one day soon. Now I'm going to cook lunch. Be a good girl." With that, Katara pet Kya's head and went back to igloo.

Kya frowned. She hated when her mother had those sad episodes of hers. Sometimes she wondered was Katara thinking about her father, whoever that was. She asked about him only once, and she asked her great-grandmother. That day, when she was five, Kanna gave her a threatening look and told her not to mention him again. Since that day Kya never dared to ask about him again.

What do you think of characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review. :)


	3. Sapphire, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko

Sapphire, Fire Nation princess quietly entered in her father's throne room. Fire Lord was sitting behind the wall of fire and there was no guards in the room, since Fire Lord wanted to speak with his daughter himself alone. Sapphire slowly made her way towards the throne, bowed to her father and sat on the pillow on the floor reserved for the people Fire Lord agrees to see. When she did all of that and remained silent, Zuko's fire wall softened a bit. It surprised him that she wanted to speak with him privately, they hadn't talk talked alone in a while. He was just sitting and looking at her for a few minutes, thinking.

Sapphire was patiently sitting and waiting for him to speak with her. She didn't dare to talk. Since she was a little child she has always been obedient daughter to her father, a perfect princess in everyone's eyes, she was always everything that was expected from her. But yet now she still didn't dare to say a word. She knew she had to keep her father calm according to what she is going to ask him. She asked about 'mommy' only once when she was five and never again. The agony of waiting was huge, she just wanted him to say something, anything. "Sapphire." He mouthed her name and his fire wall got smaller, allowing her to see crown on his head and his scar.

* * *

After the family had lunched, Kya went back to her training. Katara wanted to clean up but Kanna insisted that her granddaughter takes a little break since she looked extremely exhausted today. Katara went out of the igloo to find Kya still practicing her bending. She couldn't help but imagine the waterbender before her having black hair and golden eyes. Katara headed out of the village towards the ocean.

* * *

"Father." Sapphire said and bowed her head down.

"I have fifteen minutes until my next meeting, say what you need." Zuko said in a calm voice, his face rather emotionless.

"Father... What was my mother alike?" Sapphire asked, afraid to look up at him. Fire Lord's good eye widened a bit at his daughter's question. He knew something like this would happen sooner or later.

"Your mother," He repeated after her. Now his fire wall disappeared completely. He sat up and started walking towards his daughter. She didn't look up at him, as nobody had the right to look directly in the Fire Lord. "She was so beautiful,"

* * *

Katara looked at her reflection in the deep, blue ocean. She tried to remember how she looked like when she was young, she would often hear that she was beautiful and special, but that was nothing like she looked now. Her eyes were so empty and sad, her hair was put in the thick braid and hers lips thin and dry. She tried to smile, but didn't success. Even a fool could say that she is faking. She hasn't smiled in such a long time...

* * *

With his hands on his back Zuko continued walking around his daughter who was still sitting on the floor, not lifting up her gaze. Agony was killing her. "talented,"

* * *

Katara took her right glow off and knelt down on the ice. She slightly put her hand in the cold water. It was a good feeling to feel her element with her bare hands. She hasn't bent in such a long time except when she was healing.

* * *

"natural," Zuko said. Sapphire couldn't stay still anymore as much as wanted to and lifted her head up and turned backwards to face Zuko who was standing behind her. Her father frowned and their eyes met for a moment.

* * *

Water from the ocean lifted up and made a circle around Katara. She smirked, she hadn't felt this feeling in such a long time, to be in touch with her nature.

* * *

Sapphire turned her head away from him, so she couldn't look at him. He would be angry when someone wouldn't respect his authority. She just hoped that he wouldn't stop talking about her mother anymore. After few seconds of silence he continued walking around her. "smart,"

* * *

Katara felt ice under her feet breaking, she just froze it back and still managed to stay still.

* * *

"caring," Zuko continued. And Sapphire didn't allow herself to let out a single breath. She knew that if she moves somehow he will stop.

* * *

Katara continued turning water in the air around her. She looked aside when she heard a familiar sound. Around fifty meters away from her was a big family of Otter penguins. There were three adults and seven or eight baby penguins. Katara's heart softened on the cute sight.

* * *

"simply special." Fire Lord finished his speech and stood in front of his daughter. He was staring at her few seconds before talking again: "Raise up now." He said and she obediently stood, looking up at him. When he looked into her eyes all he could see was Katara. Her eyes were so big and soft, full of love and care. But also fire. "Leave." He said, he didn't want to think about Katara, the woman who broke his heart. Sapphire bowed to him and went out of the throne room.

* * *

Katara felt so alive. She can't remember the last time she was bending just for its sole purpose. It felt so good to just turn water around her.

* * *

Sapphire was sitting in the garden of The Fire Nation palace. The garden was full of flowers and trees. She was sitting leaned against the tree near lake, watching little turtle-ducks. She liked going here. Her great uncle Iroh used to tell her stories that her mom and dad used to sit right here, under the biggest tree in the whole garden, feeding turtle-ducks. The little lake was beautiful, she liked to sit near it and watch turtle-duck family swimming. That little family was so lucky. They had no worries, they could just swim all day and do whatever they wanted. Sapphire looked around to see if there was any guards or maids. No one. Calm water in the lake started slowly moving, making little waves as Sapphire's both hands were moving back and froth. She smiled, she really had no time or terms to practice waterbending. She would always wake up early, had breakfast, firebending training, lunch, lessons, one hour free, dinner and then she had few hours to do what she wanted until going to sleep. She knew how to do only few simple moves that she learned herself. She would usually do it at her free time after dinner, which would be three hours maximum. Also, waterbending was stronger at night. But, she wouldn't do it often, like one or two times in a month. Sometimes her little brother wanted to spend some time with her, and she couldn't resist that. Sometimes her father wanted would take her around and talk with her, since she was his heir. Sometimes guards or maids were in the garden. Sometimes she just wanted to do something else, like reading or similar, she had other interests than bending. And sometimes she was just too exhausted to bend.

Sometimes she wondered would her life be different if she lived with her mother.

What do you think about the characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review. :)


	4. Kya, daughter of Katara

Kya started at the full moon set in the middle of the dark sky. She felt so strong, so powerful. "Kya." Her grandfather said. "We're playing cards inside and your great grandmother doesn't have a clue."

Kya smiled. She liked playing cards, mostly because she would always win. Her great grandfather would say it is because she has natural talent. Her great grandmother would say it's because 'only young people' know how to play those 'stupid games', although they were invented before Kanna. Her grandpa would say she's cheating. Her mother never had a comment. Although she would always make a weird expression when Kya would have her poker face.

Kya and Hakoda entered the igloo and sat on the soft blue pillows. Kya sat between Pakku and Hakoda and opposite to her mother. "So, what game are we playing?" She asked. "Not that it matters, I'll beat your three old asses anyway."

"Kya, that was very rude. Have you learned that language from you Uncle Sokka?" Pakku asked, shuffling the cards.

"Yup. Wish I could see him more often." Kya said and everybody sighed. "But Uncle Sokka sucks at cards games," she continued, calmed her face, narrowed her eyes, lifted up her nose a bit and made that famous smirk of hers. "this poker face is unique." _'That smirk'_ Katara thought. One of the things she and Zuko did the most time during her pregnancy with Lu Ten was playing cards. At first Katara didn't know how to play any of them, Zuko taught her but he would almost always win. He used to have his poker face as well. But then, Katara reminded herself, that doesn't have to mean anything. She could have inherit it from Katara's mother's family. And it could be her natural talent. Katara didn't even like playing card games, they annoy her and just like her grandmother. But that was family time and family was precious.

* * *

After few hours of playing and Kya's victory, everyone went back to sleep. But Kya couldn't sleep, she just wasn't feeling like it. So she was just lying on her tent, think what will she do tomorrow. She was the best waterbending child in her tribe, so other kids were very jealous of her and sometimes didn't want to play with her since she was always a show off. But why wouldn't she? She is showing off because she really does have something to show off with, not like those other losers.

Their 'home' was one of the biggest int the new tribe, so she had her own room. She suddenly heard voices coming from the room beside - her mother's room. Kya was confused, her mother usually was a hard sleeper and she would fall asleep the minute she would lay in bed and would wake late. Kya stood up from the bed, put on her sleepers and leaned against cold iced wall. There were two voices, her mother's and her great-grandmother's. "Oh, just go to sleep Gran-Gran." Katara said. "You are in your seventies and you need to sleep more."

"Do not tell me what to do Katara." Old voice said. "It's been twelve years. You said you will tell me why weren't you contacting with us for that five years when you and Kya get on your feet. Well, it's been twelve years. You can't let me die while not knowing what my only granddaughter was doing five years of her life." Kya was confused. She thought that her mother was living here since the end of the war.

"I was traveling, no let me go to sleep." Katara said, sounding tired.

"No. If you were traveling you would send a message sometimes, there was something else. Come on, spit it out." Kanna wouldn't give up.

"Just go to sleep, Gran-Gran." Her mother's voice said. "You will wake Kya up. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'll keep you for your word." Old woman agreed. "I'll go check on Kya now. Good night." In that moment, Kya fastly ran back to bed, as she had only few seconds too. Luckily, Kanna was a slow walker and Kya seemed like she was sleeping when her great-grandmother came in her room. When Kanna made few steps Kya raised up, rubbing her eyes acting like she just woke up. "Great-Gran-Gran? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, my child." Kanna said and sat on the edge of Kya's blue bed. She looked at her, she was a mirror imagine of her mother when she was young. Big blue orbs were observing Kanna carefully, like she was about to attack her.

"Granny, did you ever meet my dad?" Kya asked after few seconds of silence.

Kanna had to think about how to answer. She didn't know who Kya's father was. She tried to get Katara to spit it out and never got anything. And since Kya was just like Katara, Kanna couldn't even begin to guess who her father was. If she was born with a paler skin Kanna would at least now that father wasn't from The Water Tribe. If she was born with gold eyes specifically Kanna would know that the father was from Fire Nation. If she bent any other element Kanna would know the nation. But like this, it could be anyone in the world. Ask Tui and La with who did her granddaughter get screwed. But since they were living int The Water Tribe, Kanna was glad that Kya looked like any other child here. Different skin or eye color would immediately say that something is wrong with her. And she didn't want people to turn to look at her wile she was walking through the tribe. "No, I didn't." Kanna finally said.

Kya looked down, kinda sad. She hoped that she would finally get some answers, but would always end up disappointed. She didn't know why her family didn't want to talk about her dad. Has he done something so bad? "Do you know what was he alike?"

"No. I don't know anything, Kya. I'm sorry. You should ask your mother these questions when you get older. Do you want a bedtime story?" Kanna smiled.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, you know."

What do you think about the characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review and tell me your opinion. :)


	5. Bumi, Lu Ten and Tenzin, mighty sons

Tenzin, younger son of Avatar Aang, was in his bedroom with his older brother, Bumi. Avatar was gone for a couple of days, he had some business in Earth Kingdom. "What do you wanna do?" Tenzin asked. He was lying in his bed while Bumi was sitting on the floor.

"I know!" Bumi exclaimed. "Let's go to dad's room!"

"Are you out of your mind?! No!" Tenzin instantly protested. He has always been a good son, never questioning his father.

"You are so lame." Bumi teased, hoping to get his little brother into sin. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well, I am but still... It's breaking the rules." Tenzin pointed out.

"Who will know?"

After good twenty minutes of begging, Tenzin finally agreed to do it. To sneak in their father's room. Something that was forbidden to them. Something they shouldn't have done. But his big brother insisted and made Tenzin's curiosity ate him up. So Tenzin had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Fire Nation, Prince Lu Ten was also the brother that wanted to do something forbidden with his sibling. It was around 9 pm and he finally got to spend some time with Sapphire. His big sister had duties all day and they could only hang out after the dinner, as always. "Come on, Sapp, it will be fun!" They were in his room, Sapphire was sitting at his desk and looking at some tasks Lu Ten had to do today. "You got this one wrong." She said, pointing at some math.

"I don't care for that! Can we please go? Please?!"

"No, we are not going to spy on the guards who just returned from the tower." Sapphire said, not really giving some mind to him, she stayed focused on his bad math.

"But maybe they will talk about some bad-ass criminals." Lu Ten exclaimed, still not catching his sister's attention.

"No."

* * *

"I can't be we are doing this." Tenzin said as they were looking around their father's room. It was bigger than all other bedrooms at the temple, but he was Avatar after all. But room was rather simple, it had only one bed, few closets and desk. "Let's find out what dad is hiding from us." Bumi said and immediately started opening all closets and drawers.

"Are you insane!? I agreed to come in here, not go through dad's personal stuff." Tenzin protested.

"You are such a lamoo..." Bumi mocked his younger brother. _'Just like that. But I'm not like him. I'm like mother.'_ Bumi thought. In the closets were mainly cloths and airbending sticks. Tenzin put his hands over his head as he watched Bumi throwing things around.

"What's this?" Bumi asked as he tried to open to tray beside the bed, but it was locked.

"Bumi, now is enough. We must go!" Tenzin felt sweats dropping off his bald head.

"Aha." Bumi exclaimed happily as he managed to break the lock on the tray and opened it. As the lock was broken, so was Tenzin's protest. He used his airbending and flew to Bumi. He really wondered why would his father have something locked if no one is allowed to go in his room anyway? Inside the wooden tray was only one, small old book. Bumi took is carefully like real detective and observed it. "It has tones of dust on it. Which means that dad hasn't touched these in years.

"How many years?" Tenzin asked.

"I would say more than ten, that's for sure." Bumi answered.

"Let's see what is inside." Tenzin said and two brother sat on Avatar's bed. Bumi opened old book carefully at the last page that was something written on, which was about at the middle of the book and removed the dust from it. "This date is twelve years ago." Bumi said.

"I'm thirteen." Tenzin said, puzzled. He looked at the date and started calculating in his head. "This is eight months after my birth."

"And see this," Bumi said. "There is only a single sentence written on this page."

Both brothers carefully looked at the page, it was hard to read what was written upon it because book was old and letters almost disappeared. The sentence was: 'Why isn't she coming back?'

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Sapphire said as she and her brother were leaning against the big metal doors. She finally agreed to spy on the guards. Her younger brother really had the way to make her do things.

"Sshh." Lu Ten whispered and opened the big doors for the littlest bit, just so their eyes could see what is inside. It was the dining room reserved for servants. There were few guards eating and drinking. Other servants have already eaten and went to sleep, but Sapphire was still afraid that someone will see them. Those guards inside were the guards that just returned from the Tower. Most secure prison in whole Fire Nation. Only one person managed to escape, their aunt Azula. After that, their father was afraid that their grandfather, former Fire Lord Ozai will escape as well, so he had him executed. "I can't believe I have to be on the watch over that crazy old woman." One guard said.

"What old woman?" Second guard asked. Sapphire and Lu Ten couldn't see any of them.

"That creepy waterbender." First one said. At that, Sapphire flinched and moved away from the doors. Lu Ten gave her a look, but they both continued to listen. "And tomorrow night is the full moon. Time when she can bloodbend." He said and shivered from his own words.

"But she is locked up and she has no excess to water," Second one said. "You'll be fine. She hasn't bloodbent in eighteen years she has been locked there."

* * *

That night, Sapphire fell asleep with only one thought in her head: "There is a waterbender in Fire Nation."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. **Now when you know Katara's children, who do you like the most of them?**

What do you think about the characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review and tell me your opinion. :)


	6. Sapphire's bargain with Hama

"Woman... Fire Nation... Waterbending... Bloodbending..." Those were the only words in Sapphire's head all the day. She just couldn't throw the guards' conversation out of her mind. This woman they spoke about is in prison. In the Tower. Where are only the worst criminals ever. But who cares for that?! She is a waterbender. A WATERBENDER IN FIRE NATION! Sapphire knew that this woman might be dangerous, but her wish for waterbending was driving her crazy.

 _'No, that's wrong, she is dangerous.'_ Although that was repeated over and over again during the whole day, Sapphire was here, in the Tower. The new moon was set in the middle of the dark sky, it was almost midnight. She herself can't believe that she actually snaked out of the palace, she never did before. She was wearing her usual crimson-gold dress with black nightgown on it. Also, she was wearing her crown of Fire Nation Princess. She thought that no one should recognize her but then how would she get in? But she kept her crown and face covered with a hood. Whenever she would approach any door at the tower guards would go instantly on her, but hen she wood just take the hood off and they would apologize. Finally, she reached the last door. It was made out of metal and there were four guards keeping it. "Let me in." She said, showing her crown again.

"But, Princess, it's dangerous-" One of the guards started talking, but she interrupted him.

"I was sent by the Fire Lord." She lied, one thing she didn't do so often, but it was necessary.

"But-"

"Do you want me to get my father?" She asked cockily.

"N-no. Please enter." The guard said, took a key, unlocked the door and opened them.

It was so dark inside. Sapphire couldn't see a thing. So she lit the fire at the palm of her right hand and entered, closing the hard door behind her. This wasn't just a cell, it was another room and a cell inside it. The cell was small, it looked more like a cage. It the cage was an old woman. Very old woman, like she is in seventies or eighties. She had messy grey hair and weird skin color, like it didn't belong to any nation. It was something between Water Tribe and Fire Nation. Like it was a water tribe skin and bleached because of spending too much time in the dark. The woman was wearing old fire nation robe that wasn't washed in years. But most importantly, her hands were chained to the wall. When she noticed presence, old woman looked at the princess with her grey eyes. It was The Puppet-Master herself, Hama. Her gaze sent shivers down Sapphire's spine. Woman didn't talk at all, she was just staring at Sapphire for a few seconds and then looked back down. "I am Princess Sapphire." Sapphire said, not really knowing how to start conversation.

Old woman said nothing. "You are Hama, right? At least guards told me so."

"What do you want?!" Hama spit out with tired and dry voice.

Sapphire knelt down on the floor just in front of gratings. "I want you to teach me waterbending." She said firmly.

At that, Hama laughed so hard that it creeped Sapphire out. "Is this a joke?" Hama asked. "You know, clowns are for jokes, not princesses. Hahaha..."

Sapphire looked at the little fire that was shining in dark above her palm. She turned around and was lucky to see two torches, one at the each side of the wall. She lit them up and the room got lighter. Then she took something out of her robe, a glass bottle. She stole it from the royal basement, it was filled with wine. She opened it and just stared at it for a few moments. Grey eyes were watching her carefully in silence. _'Come on Sapphire, you can do this.'_ She thought. Sapphire raised her right hand up, focusing on the liquid in the bottle. The wine came out of the bottle and now it was floating in air. Hama's eyes widened, she was thrilled with shock. "I'm can bend both fire and water." Sapphire explained. "My father is a firebender and my mother is a waterbender."

"I see."

"I want you to teach me waterbending." Sapphire said and returned wine into the bottle, but wasn't much successful, half of it spilled on the dirty floor.

"Make your mother teach you."

Sapphire looked down. "I, I don't know who my mother is. She left me at the young age. I was raised by my father and never got a chance to bend my natural element."

"Such a heartbreaking story." Hama mocked her but she ignored it. "Why would I help you?"

"You know, you help me, I help you?"

"Continue." Hama said after a bit of thinking.

"I get you out of here, find you a decent place to live where no one will recognize you, give you money, and for repayment, I will come to you every night to learn waterbending." Sapphire said her offer, and Hama was a fool to not accept it.

"Hhhmm.."

"Come on. You haven't bent in eighteen years, you are sure longing for it as much as for your freedom." Sapphire knew the value of the words she said. "Three hours long waterbending lesson is such a short price for your freedom." Sapphire knew how much this will cost her. She would have to sneak out around 11 pm when she is supposed to sleep, need one hour walking to get to the village she planned to put Hama in, have lessons for three hours and walk one hour to get home. So she would be home around 4 am. And she has to wake up 6:30 every day. That's two and half hours of sleep. She thought that maybe it would be wiser to chose two hours, but this was very important. She is usually tired every day because of firebending training and history, math, language and geography lessons, but she decided. Maybe she could cut off one hour of her free time to go to sleep earlier, sneak out earlier, return back earlier and sleep more. "I would come to you around 11 or midnight and stay for three hours, that's all I'm asking for."

"What will you do with me after I learn you? Tell your daddy where I am so he can have me executed for escaping?" Hama asked.

"No. You may do with your life what you want after that." Sapphire said. "You have my royal word for that. Do we have a deal?"

Hama needed few seconds to answer. "I have more conditions, when I'm teaching you, I am a master and you are a student. You aren't princess anymore, you are normal person. You have to do everything I say, I'm in charge. I decide did you do something correct or incorrect, I decide when you take a break, I decide which move you are learning. And one more thing - no firebending. Understood? If you aren't for this conditions leave, I have no interest in teaching some brat who thinks they know better than me. Now... Deal?"

Sapphire hesitated for a moment. If she does this she makes a crime which can end up pretty bad for her and whole Fire Nation. "Deal."

* * *

 **Now when you know Katara's children, who do you like the most of them?**

What do you think about the characters? Are there any suggestions to improve them? Who do you think Kya's father is? Please review and tell me your opinion. :)


End file.
